


别给我打电话

by Troy_pooh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_pooh/pseuds/Troy_pooh
Summary: *巨人娱乐AU*我要激情产粮！！*有羞耻的电话/捆绑普雷





	别给我打电话

“你能不能快点！”艾伦终于被折腾烦了皱着眉问道，跪趴的腰身下榻出弧度。  
利威尔在他身后不紧不慢地鼓捣着没吱声。  
“哦。”  
艾伦感觉自己这一拳像是揍在了棉花团上，落得个自讨没趣，将脑袋趴着枕在自己手臂上。  
哦你个大头鬼啊哦哦哦。  
两人现在纠缠在利威尔家里的那张沙发椅上，要在客厅里捣腾都是利威尔的主意，艾伦刚进门就被这人亲得找不着北，再反应过来的时候人已经被压着摁在沙发上。  
青年小声抗争了一会儿就妥协了，谁让他在这方面上向来是一个表里不一的人，利威尔早就看穿了吃准了这一点，还吃得死死的。  
男人不紧不慢地揉着他细软的后腰。  
这小子要是不愿意早就跑了，何苦像这样撅着屁股被他上下其手。  
早在之前艾伦已经泄过一次，利威尔懒得去卧室拿润滑剂干脆用精水抹了艾伦满屁股，懒死了。  
青年小声嘟囔着。  
艾伦烦躁地拧着腰，后头甚艰难地吞咽着利威尔试探着挤进来的硕大龟头。空虚感一阵比一阵紧，但每一次男人就是试探着用尖端挤入括约肌，青年后头还没嘬够就拔了出去。  
妈的，艾伦蹭在沙发垫上无助又焦渴地磨蹭着自己前面，臭流氓耍我呢。  
这才有了开头的一幕。

这要放在一年前刚认识那会儿利威尔肯定不信。  
他第一次见到艾伦还是在剧组里的时候，小家伙彼时为了迎合剧情需要还是做着十五岁少年的打扮，细瘦的四肢和肩膀，圆润的绿眸上翘，调查兵团的戏服批在身上看上去很是轻减。  
反正就是少年感十足。  
利威尔抱着肩膀靠在墙边看他一会儿，艾伦大概没有意识到自己被盯着看了，一个人坐在木箱上认真又好学地看着下一幕的剧本台词。  
待人谦和有礼，活脱脱一个三好学生，跟男人打招呼的时候也是柔软又乖顺的，规规矩矩地喊“利威尔前辈”，红透了的指尖抓紧制度的下摆，他盯着艾伦蓬松柔软的短发突然就想到肯尼家那只听话得软和和的猫。  
让人莫名就想揉上一揉，想得心痒。  
鬼知道真面目其实是这个样子的。

利威尔叹了口气，拉扯捆缚着艾伦下身的红绳又无意识地紧了紧。  
谁让自己还就喜欢呢？哪怕切开来是黑的利威尔也喜欢。  
艾伦堵在喉咙里的声音一瞬间就被下身的酥痛感扯得形变，青年眼角都疼出了泪花儿，但是下颔处滴落地水珠确昭示着男人带给他的爽利快感。  
他现在才迷迷糊糊地搞明白利威尔之前在鼓捣些什么，细而紧的绳索从腿根缠绕上来勒紧了会阴处柔嫩的肌肤和前段两个圆润的囊袋。  
艾伦痛得爽得直嘶嘶抽冷气，他现在被捆缚着动弹不得，更要命的是他愈挣扎身下的细线勒得越紧，与之相对应的热硬的前端却被悲惨的晾在一边。青年几乎都能感受到利威尔视线逊遁在他被勒得愈加饱满的双臀上火辣辣的灼痛感。  
都不知道这流氓从哪儿学的这一手。  
利威尔也不是第一次看他在床上吃瘪了，但每每都屡试不爽，他还真就爱惨了艾伦这一幅被欺负得可怜兮兮眼泪汪汪的模样。  
青年大概是不知道背入的姿势让他大好的春光都被利威尔看遍了，他喘得哪里顾得上这个，利威尔欣赏够了便把身体靠过去，下身火热的阴茎一寸寸用力钉入艾伦空虚绞紧的后门。  
艾伦也不知是因为羞耻还是因为下身饱胀的满足感，破喉而出的呻吟染上了哭腔：“臭流氓……”  
他现在不论是前面还是后面都涨得难受，利威尔被这沾满情欲的哭声惹得心里一热，含住艾伦耳垂就给他慢慢揉搓撸着充血的下身，艾伦一抖，小声哼了哼。

他最初哪里知道利威尔在床上有这么些稀奇古怪的癖好。在片场哪怕是下了戏也处于习惯称呼男人“兵长”，哪怕是敷衍着应后辈一声从喉咙里发出的低沉沉喑哑音色也好听，跟他那张脸一样迷得艾伦晕头转向的。  
于是还没拍完第一季他们就搞上了，一头扎进热恋的湖水里如胶如漆腻腻歪歪。利威尔到底也能看得透艾伦在那么一张臭嘴下藏着掖着的小心思，艾伦也能半推半就就从了利威尔的什么羞耻玩法，虽说有的时候两人因为那么些小毛病在心里把彼此嫌弃一文不值，但没过得一会儿就又粘上了。  
就跟现在似的。

“你不也挺喜欢我这个流氓么。”  
利威尔又一次地操进去，就后入这个姿态由嫌不够深，拦腰将青年抱起钉在椅背上，粗大的肉刃叫嚣着杀进青年的肠壁，销魂的紧致感让利威尔再一次低吟出声。  
艾伦从一波又一波的快感中缓过来之后才意识到两人现在到底是个什么样的体位，这比捆绑还要羞耻，青年哭喊着扭了扭屁股，让利威尔不得不停下动作抬起青年脚踝充满教训意味地咬了一口。  
艾伦不得不承认沉溺在情欲里的男人真是有着一股湿润的野性，冷冽的脸庞轮廓以及数道从结实肌肉上滑下的汗水，艾伦在高潮的间隙里想着美色误人啊美色误人，没一会儿就把他要抗议的内容抛到脑后了。  
利威尔抬头凶狠地啃咬吮吸艾伦地喉结，逼得青年再一次发出些含糊不清的尖叫声，后头的一进一出的动作不带停的，艾伦也是在这个高潮的瞬间才琢磨出来自己还真就爱极了被利威尔压制的闭塞感。  
突然被随意扔在沙发旁边的手机发出拨号声打断了这一切，利威尔拧着眉头啧了一声，显然很不愿让性事被电话打断。艾伦可从来没觉得自己的电话铃声有这么讨厌，响到第三遍利威尔才不得不伸出手捞起来看一眼。  
看到来电显示的那一个瞬间利威尔表情相当精彩。  
别给我打电话，艾伦分神想着，他正把手背盖在眼睛上剧烈的喘着气，随后室内响起了艾伦熟悉的女声，是利威尔开了免提。  
“艾伦？”  
艾伦呆住了，一哆嗦受到刺激连带着下身也跟着绞得利威尔发出闷哼。  
居然是卡尔拉。  
艾伦当场炸毛，几乎臊得想用脑袋撞利威尔。他居然真的就那样接了卡尔拉的电话，在过去的二十多年中艾伦从未觉得自己做过比这更出格的事情。利威尔盯着艾伦那一张几乎羞愤欲死的脸，没忍住用下身顶了顶，艾伦正和卡尔拉说着话，说着说着就发出一声宛如抽痛的呻吟。  
卡尔拉当然想不到艾伦在做些什么，青年慌得用一边抬脚就踹利威尔的肩膀一边支支吾吾地跟母亲解释是脚趾磕到桌腿了。  
艾伦急急忙忙地想要收线，估摸着等卡尔拉说完利威尔都萎了，不想这又引发了母亲“这么大了还不会照顾自己什么时候找女朋友”的感慨。  
青年垂下眼帘听着母亲絮絮叨叨地说着，眼角余光撇到利威尔晦涩难懂地面庞，心想这儿到有个现成的。  
所幸收线后利威尔那一嘟噜东西还在他体内硬邦邦地戳着，男人低下头手指穿过艾伦柔软发丝扣住，湿热的呼吸喷洒在艾伦锁骨处。  
“女朋友？”  
“对啊，”青年不要命地拍拍利威尔地脸，“你不就是吗。”  
利威尔无声地牵扯了一下嘴唇，动作太过于细微让人看不出来他是不是真心实意地开心。  
下一秒他就含住了青年两粒红艳的乳首同时下身大力律动起来，艾伦还未反应过来就被他操得身体后仰脚尖绷直。  
“要你的精液……啊……”青年捏着利威尔因为高速运动而汗湿的发丝，在极乐的情动下红唇吐露自己真实的心声，“射在里面……呜……”  
征服他，用毫不节制的内射滋润他焦渴的肠壁，让他的余生都足以因为这个男人给他带来的快感所战栗。  
利威尔如他所愿，男人恶狠狠地扳住艾伦的下巴撕扯青年的嘴唇，发出低沉的嘶吼声将白浊的体液一滴不漏地灌入青年的身体。  
两人瘫在彼此身上喘着粗气。艾伦感受到自己的股间一阵湿润，利威尔还没舍得拔出去，这样的认知本能地让青年觉得满足。  
过了良久艾伦动了动脑袋，双唇亲昵地划过男人汗湿的鬓角：“好难受……”利威尔这才后知后觉地帮他把细绳解开，艾伦瞪大眼睛看着这人冷淡地反应：“你不会醋了吧？”  
利威尔冷着脸没理他。  
“完蛋了利威尔，”艾伦笑得身体发颤，“你还真醋了。”  
利威尔还是没理他。  
艾伦只能啼笑皆非地伸出手勾住对方的脖子，天哪他居然在哄这个老男人：“那下周跟我回家怎么样，男朋友？”  
还不赖。  
艾伦得逞了之后就搂着利威尔脖子小声哼哼，他看出来男人心情变好了。  
果然利威尔叹着气拍他脑袋：“小猪才哼哼。”  
艾伦不理他接着哼哼。  
好吧，利威尔只能认命地搂住艾伦蹭来蹭去的身体，小猪就小猪。

END


End file.
